Karin's Happy Ending
by ReaperDuckling
Summary: They'd have to work fast, and in the protection of the night. "What are we waiting for?" Suigetsu suddenly spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "She's waiting for us." Part of the Happy Ending series. Implied Karin/Suigetsu


**AN: **I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!

**Warnings: **NONE!

* * *

_**~10**__**th**__** of July, morning~**_

They'd been staring at each other from across the table for what felt like hours now, Naruto doubting, Karin bored.

They were sitting in a small room in Konoha's hospital for the criminally insane, a group of ANBU guards no doubt watching their every move through the wall to their left that the girl had informed him off was fake the very moment he came in.

"So…" Naruto begun for the umpteenth time. "…you're my cousin?"

"Apparently."

He stared at her some more.

This made absolutely no sense.

"But… you look nothing like me!"

"Perhaps not, but we're alike in spirit, aren't we?" She gave him a wicked smile that only managed to confuse him further.

"What's _**that **_supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, please, Naruto! I've heard _**all about **_your little _**relationship**_with Sasuke-kun! No wonder he was never interested in me!"

…

"What's _**THAT **_supposed to mean?!"

_**~10**__**th**__** of July, night~ **_

It had taken weeks to plan this.

For weeks they'd plotted, scheduled and schemed every possible hindrance, consequence and safety measure they'd have to take in order to achieve their goal; Sasuke's head had been so filled with thoughts of traps and guards and prison cells that he'd barely gotten an hour of good night's sleep now for far too long.

And yet here they were, hesitating at the edge of the protective barrier they knew was surrounding the village of Konoha and that would alert the ANBU of their presence the very second they breached it.

They'd have to work fast, and in the protection of the night.

"What are we waiting for?" Suigetsu suddenly spoke up, breaking the tense silence. "_**She's **_waiting for us."

He took the final step, into the village ground, and then darted out into the darkness.

Juugo was soon to follow.

For half a second, Sasuke lingered, even though he knew that it wasn't wise, and then reached out a hesitant hand to the other side and smiled.

_Seems like I'm finally coming home… teme._

**_~X~_**

They were standing waiting for them about three hundred meters from the village edge; a group of twenty or so ANBU ninjas that fell down on the forest floor around them like the leaves their precious village was named after.

At the sight of them Sasuke, Juugo and Suigetsu all skidded to a halt, quickly formatting themselves so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder to shoulder.

The circle of ANBU's closed in on them from every direction.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" One of the ninjas stepped forward, a woman by the sound of it. "We have you outnumbered and at our mercy! Now we command you and your companions to lay down your arms and come with us peacefully, or we _**will **_have you dealt with like any other A-class criminal…" she cracked her knuckles. "…by which I mean death."

This one had no love of him, apparently.

He smiled.

Everything was going according to plan.

"Alright everyone!" Suigetsu cheered, and drew his sword. "Looks like these fellows wanna play! Juugo are you with me?! We'll go on three! One…"

"Lay _**down **_your arms!"

"…two…"

"Good luck." Juugo whispered to Sasuke.

"You too."

"…three!"

Not allowing himself the shadow of a doubt, Sasuke activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and watched his friends jump _**over **_and beside the ANBU in front of them, darting onwards towards the village.

Before the guards had gotten the chance to realize what had just happened and followed, Sasuke took a deep breath and whispered: "Amaterasu", even though he knew that it would be for the last time.

Through the pain and the heat of the black flames, he felt a trickle of blood rinse down his cheek.

The darkness was spreading across his vision.  
He watched the fire spread through the forest; watched the ANBU guards scream with terror as it lit their bodies like grotesque, skeleton candles; he watched them crumble and die on the forest floor like flies and smelled the stench of decay from them – everything with the detached fascination of a man watching a play.

Sasuke watched the flame eat their way through wood and moss, flesh and bones; knowing full well that it would be the last things he'd ever see.

_**~11**__**th**__** of July~**_

She had been sitting on her bed, clothed and ready, the beat up picture of Sasuke held tightly in her hands, ever since the first calls of _"fire! BLACK fire!" _had been heard and she got an inkling to what might be going on.

Sasuke was there, and he'd used Amaterasu on the forest, that much was sure.

If it was to rescue her (_less likely_) or to avenge his clan and destroy Konoha (_pretty damn likely_) she didn't know, but either way she'd made sure to be prepared to make a run for it.

Even though she couldn't feel any chakra signatures in her isolated room, she knew that they'd lessened the security on the mental facility in order to go help put out the wildfire and protect the village.

In case of emergency, this meant that she might be able to break out on her own.

A cry was heard from the other side of the door, making her stand up swiftly to stare at it, her heart beating wildly with disbelief.

The door opened slowly, letting a small trail of light into her room and a familiar voice with it that made her blush.

It couldn't be…?  
"…I told you we should have checked the coocoo house first! She's CRAZY! Of course they wouldn't let her in with the _**normal **_prisoners…"

"Suigetsu you JERK!" She screamed once the sharp toothed boy had entered the room properly, throwing her picture of Sasuke at him and hitting him right in the forehead.

He screamed and bended over in pain.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?! I'VE BEEN IN HERE LIKE FOREVER!"

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE AT THE TOP OF OUR TO DO LIST!"

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN!"

"YOU'RE OVERVALUING YOURSELF!"

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"Uhm…" Juugo muttered and walked into the room. "…you guys really shouldn't be screaming so much. You'll alert all the guards."

"Yeah! That's right, Karin!" Suigetsu teased. "You should just keep that big stupid mouth shut, otherwise you'll ruin the escape!"

Like a true lady, she stuck her tongue out at him and pressed her eyes shut.

Juugo sighed.

"Come on guys, we have to get out of here a sap…"

"Wait… Is this a picture of SASUKE?!"

Karin blushed as red as her hair and opened her eyes to look at the blond, that was holding the framed photograph of their team leader that she'd thrown in his hands, looking absolutely horrified.

"Well yeah!" She crossed her arms defensively. "Why wouldn't I have a picture of him? I love him, right?"

"You guys, we _**really **_need to go…"

"NOT until I've found her picture of me, too!" Suigetsu exclaimed, and started searching through the room suspiciously with his eyes. There weren't exactly many places to hide things in it. "Where do you keep it? Under the bed? In the nightstand? Under your pillow?"

"_**Why **_would I keep a picture of _**you **_underneath my pillow?! Why would I even _**have **_a picture of you?! Unless I'd be planning to burn it, of course…"

He gave her a dark look, and then continued to push past her into the room to start looking.

"Wherever it is, I'll find it…"

"I DON'T HAVE ONE!" She screamed, and prayed that he wouldn't look under one of the loose corners of the wall-to-wall carpet.

"We _**still **_need to go…" Juugo sighed.

No one listened.


End file.
